power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
J.J. Redick
J.J. Redick is the Black RPM Ranger. Retroactively, he is also referred to as the RPM Black Ranger or Black RPM Ranger. He is a complete mystery, even to himself. J.J. is gruff, aloof and somewhat withdrawn—a bit of a loner amongst his peers. Despite all of this, he doesn't hesitate to help his teammates. J.J. has a rebellious side, often criticizing and talking sarcastically to Buster. J.J. is a professional basketball player in the NBA (just like Stephen). He is very talented in basketball and is serious when he plays on the court. He attempts to win a game everytime. J.J. can produce a shield that is impervious (similar to Stephen's "Force-Field Projection", but his color is violet instead of blue) to almost any attack for 5 seconds. He must have full confidence that the barrier will protect him, or it will fail. Mastering this ability was critical for him to pilot the Wolf Cruiser. J.J. is very fierce and non-loyal when it comes to battling Grinders. He would win every battle and would feel proud. He is a very talented martial artist who is a black-belt in karate and other martial arts. J.J. is mostly dead serious and never tells jokes. He is very serious and daring when it comes to battling (sexy at the same time). Most of the time, J.J. is very timid, unloyal, and least daring. Personality J.J. Redick has a compelling sense of himself as a spiritual being who is the searcher and the seeker of truth. That said, Jonathan's life is devoted to investigations into the unknown, and finding the answers to the mysteries of life. Monumental as it is, Redick is well-equipped to handle his mission. He enjoys a fine mind, and is an analytical thinker, capable of great concentration and theoretical insight. J.J. Redick enjoys research, and putting the pieces of an intellectual puzzle together, and once he has enough pieces in place, Jonathan is capable of highly creative insight and practical solutions to problems. J.J. Redick enjoys his solitude and prefers to work alone. He needs time to contemplate his ideas without the intrusion of other people's thoughts. He is a lone wolf and a person who lives by his own ideas and methods. As a result, close associations are difficult for Jonathan to form and keep, especially marriage. Redick needs his space and privacy, which, when violated, can cause him great frustration and irritation. When his life is balanced, however, J.J. Redick is both charming and attractive. He can be the life of a party, and enjoy performing before an audience. Jonathan loves displaying his wit and knowledge, which makes him attractive to others, especially the opposite sex. It should just be remembered that because he associates peace with the unobtrusive privacy of his world, intimacy is difficult for J.J. Redick. It is Redick's challenge to avoid shutting out the love of others and keeping him from experiencing the true joy of friendship and close companionship. With his abilities to learn, analyze, and seek out answers to life's important questions, J.J. Redick has the potential for enormous growth and success in life. By the time he reaches middle age, Jonathan will radiate refinement and wisdom. Power Rangers: RPM J.J. Abilities Basketball: J.J. is a talented basketball player in the NBA. Martial Arts: J.J. is a very talented Power Ranger who loves hand-to-hand combat. He would NEVER hit or fight a woman. However, J.J. would fight female monsters like they were male monsters. ]] Category:Power Rangers: RPM Category:Black Rangers Category:Black Power Rangers